Cronica de un Ichigo deseperado
by Sakurajin-chan
Summary: Los sentimientos son solo eso... pero en un estudiante de Instituto que jamas ha demostrado algo por alguna chica en especial eso es demasiado... IchiXRuki! CAP 3 arriba! Triangulo Amoroso RenxRukixIchi!Renji toma ventaja!
1. Celos

**CAPITULO 1 - Celos**

**By Sakurajin-chan**

**Sakurajin-chan:** n0n IchixRuki... si eres adorador de Inoue vete de aqui por que en este fic la mato xD... nah no es cierto xD!... pero si odias a esta pareja no hay por que estar aqui nn y si la amas n0n io te amo!!! xD!.

Weno queda más que claro que esta obra maestra es propiedad y creacion del maestro Tite... que si quiere puede engendrar un hijo en mi u.u... pero mientras mis sueños se diluyen como el agua ;0; les dejo aqui este mi primer fan fiction de Bleach, cabe destacar que es un IchixRuki osease la pareja más linda y kawaii de toda la serie desdues de Hinamori y Hitsugaya (Muere Hinamori xD)

Bueno que disfruten nn y sean buenos y dejen un review ;0; por amor de Kami-sama.

Vale enjoy!!!

* * *

Era tarde el sol se ponía y tornaba de color rojo la ciudad de Karakura. Sobraba decir que las clases en el Instituto habían terminado y todos retornaban a sus casas, dejando vacía la escuela, bueno al menos los estudiantes normales que no tenían que combatir contra espectros malignos llamados Hollows, esta especulacion nos dejaba a menos del 10 de la poblacion estudiantil de este poblado y aclarando más el asunto los chicos no normales que usan traje de Shinigami, esto nos deja a dos personas, y con otra aclaracion más, los chicos que tienen el cabello de un color bastante resaltante... digamos ¿les gusta naranja?, bueno esto solo nos deja a un individuo a Ichigo Kurosaki, quien no solo tenía que lidiar con aquellos espantosos monstruos sino que ademas con el Hollow que lleva dentro, si Ichigo Kurosaki no era normal... y no tenía una vida fácil y mucho menos gracias a la presencia de aquella pequeña personita que siempre le decía que hacer, y no, no habló de su conciencia sino de la Shinigami a la que le quito sus poderes y por lo cual ahora era menos normal que antes, la persona que le cambio la vida, Rukia Kuchiki.

Si, ser Ichigo Kurosaki era muy dificil. Pero era taaaaan relajante cuando terminaba su faena diaria y volvía a su casa a comer... aunque sería más relajante si al llegar a su tan adorado hogar no tuviera que esperar una respuesta sorpresa de su padre que lo esperaba en la puerta con un golpe listo para el pelinaranja, o con el pedante de Kon quien le exigia que se alejara de su Nee-sama.

Pero el mejor momento era cuando dormía en su tan comoda cama, oh si, su cama... pero aquella noche no pudo dormir, por una extraña razon, de pronto y de una extraña forma le vino a la mente el rostro de la Shinigami, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia se quedo con un terrible sentimiento por lo que sucedio aquella tarde en el parque... ¿no conté eso? oh que despistada soy... bueno recordemos.

.:: Flashback ::.

Parque de la ciudad de Karakura. Repleto de estudiantes de nivel medio superior, y de "parejitas" de enamorados... algo que no molestaba al pelinaranja pero que si incomodaba un poco.

- Ichigo ¿que hacemos aqui? - pregunto Rukia.

- Tu callate y sigueme - dijo con un tono seco y serio Ichigo, quien por cierto no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente estaba enfadado y quería estar solo... con la Shinigami... uy!

De pronto un tipo se le acerco a Rukia, era un chico de tipo Mizuiro quien le pregunto su nombre, su ocupacion, su numero telefonico e incluso su numero de seguro social, seh uno de esos tipos que tanto molestaban a Ichigo... un momento jamas le habían molestado sino hasta aquel momento en el que se le acerco a su acompañante, no le agradaba la idea de que Rukia, quien en ese momento de enfado era el único consuelo del chico, se quedara trabada hablando con uno de esos "don nadie" que solo paseaban por la calle para galanear con las chicas de los demás.. ¿que hacía galaneando con Rukia?... un momento la cabeza de Ichigo recapitulo esas palabras "galanear" "las chicas de los demas" "galaneando con Rukia"...

- Oye ¿que te parece si algún día tomamos un café juntos linda Rukia-chan? - dijo el joven tomando de la mano a Rukia.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque me encantaria - dijo ingenua Rukia.

- Por cierto ¿tienes novio¿el es tu hermano, primo, amigo? - pregunto señalando a Ichigo... algo que molesto mucho al pelinaranja.

- N... - la palabra fue cortada por Ichigo quien jalo hacia si a Rukia, dejandola perpleja.

- Si, tiene novio, soy yo, y si ya dejaste de hablar nos vamos - Tomo de la mano a Rukia y camino rapidamente.

Rukia no se la creía... e Ichigo menos, recapacitando lo que acababa de hacer solo pudo hacer una cosa, lo que mejor sabe hacer un hombre cuando esta en una situacion embarazosa... justificarse.

- Rukia... yo... - Ichigo no podía articular palabras sin ponerse completamente rojo.

- No importa Ichigo gracias, ese tipo ya me estaba artantado, además solo eres un amigo y te comportaste como tal, te lo agradesco - dijo Rukia simulando muy bien una sonrisa con sus dotes natos de actuacion, aunque por dentro ardía de pena - además yo se que tu jamás dirías eso en serio - dijo aun con más naturalidad reflejando un poco de descepcion.

- Si bien, tengo que ir a un lugar solo, nos vemos en la cena - dijo aliviado por la comprensión de su compañera, vaya que los hombres son despistados, dando media vuelta y caminando - Así Ru... - el joven no termino de decir la frase por que cuando volteo ya no estaba la chica, se esfumo como la nieve al sol... solo así.

.:: Fin del Flashback ::.

Así pues aunque Ichigo se había calmado un poco, no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sintio decir eso "si, si tiene novio, soy yo..." jamás se había sentido así, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar que durante la cena Rukia no le dirigio la palabra, e incluson Yuzu le pregunto si no estaba molesta, algo que ella nego.

Pero en fin ¿que haces cuando no puedes dormir? sales a dar un paseo, o al menos te subes al techo de tu casa a contemplar la noche, y eso fue lo que hizo Ichigo, aunque al llegar al techo se encontro con una esena no muy agradable... ¿que hacía Renji ahí?... sobre todo... ¿Que hacía Renji ahí con... ¡¡Rukia!!?...

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! apoyenme!!! Review Review Review... xD! 


	2. Confesión estilo manga

**CAPITULO 2 - Confesión estilo manga  
**

**By Sakurajin-chan**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, esa es la cruel realidad, hago esto simplemente por ocio y porque estoy loca (bwajajaja), es una creación de Kubo Taito. Este fic es mera ficción ujujujuju, dejen reviews!

* * *

¿Qué hacía Renji ahí?

Era la pregunta que circulaba por la cabeza de Ichigo, de momento su cerebro se apagó, no podía pensar. Y es que algo llamado celos se apoderaba de él, simplemente aún cuando era algo que él no conocía se hacía presente, claro que nuestro pelinaranja no se daba cuenta aún; su cuerpo tenía reacciones extrañas, sus puños se apretaban, sus dientes hacía un ruido parecido a un rechinido y sus ojos se entrecerraban, como si su cuerpo tratará de detener la furia que se contenía…

Y no había fundamentos para que él se sintiera así, porque Renji estaba parado como a dos metros de una distraída y ensimismada Rukia. Y por la misma razón que estaba ensimismada Rukia era que el pelirrojo de cejas tatuadas estaba allí.

.:: FLASHBACK ::.

Rukia dio un salto para llegar arriba de un árbol, dejando al joven pelinaranja hablando sólo; su cara reflejaba algo, no era tristeza, era algo más como decepción.

- ¿Amiga eh? – se dijo para si misma, al mismo momento que saltaba del árbol.

Camino un poco, y se sentó en una colina. Hacia ya tanto tiempo desde aquel día que siguió al Hollow hasta Karakura para mandarlo de vuelta al Hueco Mundo, cuando conoció a Ichigo y le salvó la vida, cerró los ojos y sonrió, hacia ya tanto tiempo desde que ÉL la había rescatado de la pena de muerte en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando arriesgo su propia vida para tenerla de vuelta a su lado aún cuando él decía que ella era una molestia.

No sabía que le pasaba, era sólo que cuando pensaba en Ichigo su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, vivir en su casa, bajo el mismo techo, comer y convivir con su familia le habían dado una nueva visión del mundo, se sentía completa cuando estaba junto de él, matando Hollows, yendo a la escuela, peleando por tonterías, eso la hacía sentir bien.

- Ese idiota, ¿Qué nunca se va a dar cuenta? – grito de manera inesperada, se levanto y volvió a caminar, hasta que sintió que la observaban.

- ¿Quién es idiota? – le cuestionó un chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que ella.

Era increíble que durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo sentada ahí divagando de esa manera, no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Renji, quien sólo la contemplaba.

- R… Renji – tartamudeo asombrada - ¡¡¿qué estabas haciendo ahí idiota?!! ¡¡Casi me matas de un susto!! – recuperándose le grito al pelirrojo como sí de ello dependiera su vida, se sonrojo un poco y agradeció a los Dioses el no haber dicho "Ese idiota de Ichigo", o cualquier otra cosa más comprometedora.

- ¡Mphf! – gruñó - ¿puede ser que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia? ¿Pues en que estas pensando? – dijo en tono burlón levantando una ceja. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la chica que lo miraba con más pena que enfado. – Y bien, me vas a decir ¿Quién es el idiota? – le volvió a preguntar acercando su cara a la de ella.

- ¿Eso a ti que te importa? – le replicó y le dio un puntapié debajo de la rodilla a su viejo amigo. - ¿y tu que haces aquí? – le pregunto un poco más calmada.

- Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Dónde esta el estúpido de Ichigo? – dijo mirando hacia todas partes como buscándolo, después de todo la mayoría de las veces que veía a Rukia desde que estaba en Karakura, el pelinaranja iba acompañándola, un hecho que molestaba mucho a Renji ya que hace tanto tiempo que la conocía, y no recordaba que ella se apegará tanto a una persona, menos a un chico, más que a él, claro esta.

Hacia tanto que no estaba a solas con ella, que no platicaban, que no se molestaban mutuamente, es más hacia ya tanto tiempo de esas peleas verbales en las que solamente la pelinegra ganaba. Le hacía sentir algo de melancolía.

- No lo sé, ni me importa – dijo con tono de molestia.

Renji, miró hacia arriba, pero no evito mirar de reojo a Rukia quien tenía la vista perdida, sabía que algo le pasaba, o que le molestaba... Él la quería de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero no era un cariño de "Ah tenemos cientos de años de conocernos" o "eres la hermana que nunca desee", era un cariño más singular, él no sólo la quería sino que sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso desafiar al propio Capitán Kuchiki. El no sólo la quería sino que quizás… "quizás"… la amaba.

Y él llegó a sentir que ella hace mucho tiempo podía haberlo correspondido, pero él día que la dejo ir con el clan Kuchiki, fue el último día que tuvo esa sensación. De ahí en adelante, sólo volvió a sentirla así pero con Ichigo, ella miraba a ese pelinaranja de manera singular, de una forma en la que no miraba a nadie, a nadie más.

- Cuando… - el joven susurró lo que hizo que la chica volteará a verlo – cuando, tu necesites… - su voz iba temblando con cada palabra, al mismo tiempo que en su cara se revelaba rubor - ¡Cuando tu necesites hablar sabes que puedes llamarme! – termino de manera rápida para que la pena no lo invadiera por completo.

Su amiga solo río curiosa, de las palabras que Renji le había le dicho, y no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo en el estomago, lo que hizo que este se doblará, y su risa le dio espacio a sus carcajadas.

- ¿De que te ríes idiota? – le gruño un apenado y recién golpeado pelirrojo - ¡¡Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo!! –

Rukia se reincorporó, se seco las lágrimas, pues que de tanto reír se le habían salido. Y sólo dirigió una sonrisa a su acompañante.

- No te pongas tan serio tonto – se justifico – te lo agradezco Renji – dijo con un poco más de seriedad pero a la vez suavidad en su voz – hace tanto que nos conocemos… - sus ojos se hicieron más grandes de lo que eran y con cara de "tengo una idea" miro a Renji, quien la miró con cara de "que demonios te pasa".

- Renji… ¿Qué piensas de mi? – soltó de golpe la pregunta, tan sincera y curiosa como ella sola.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla, sus ojos como platos, no podía decidir que decir para que su cara no se bañara en rojo.

- ¿Qué… Qué… Qué…? – se quedo trabado en esa palabra, hasta que reaccionó - ¿Qué, Qué pienso…? – se volvió a trabar, y volteando la mirada hacia el cielo para que no se notará lo rojo de su cara trato de completar la oración - ¿Qué, qué – pienso – de - ti?... –

- Sí, dime que piensas de mí – le reclamó en tono demandante Rukia

- Pues… - aún con la cara al cielo Renji trato de contestar la directa pregunta – pues, eres… es… es… es… ¡¡¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan estúpida?!! – le grito recapacitando que no podía decirlo, era vergonzoso, ¿Cómo el Teniente del Sexto Escuadrón del Seiretei podría estar diciendo cosas tan cursis e impropias?

- ¡¡Solo respóndela!! – demando ella

- ¡No lo haré! – se negó rotundamente él.

- ¿Por qué? Es una simple pregunta – volvió a reclamarle Rukia.

- ¡Porque es vergonzoso! – dijo sin pensar – ¡es sólo que no puedo decírtelo aún! – pareciera que su boca tenía vida propia y decía cosas que su mente no terminaba de asimilar.

- ¿No puedes decirme qué? – pregunto la pelinegra con una expresión digna de un Oscar, estaba sorprendida, demasiado sorprendida.

Renji no pudo esconderlo esta vez, su cara estaba expuesta, era roja como un tomate, su respiración se acortaba y se sentía indefenso. Y aún cuando fuera vergonzoso, era algo que desde hacía tanto le quería decir a ella, así que inconscientemente miro sus grandes ojos negros como la noche, y coloco sus manos en sus pequeños hombros.

Entonces de su boca salió un pequeño "Te quiero", tan pequeño como un aliento, que apenas si pudo escuchar la shinigami, pero que quedó bastante claro.

Y la ágil mente de Rukia comenzó a carburar, ¿eso era lo que en los mangas shoujo se llamaba una confesión? Al parecer sí, pero era una confesión de una persona de la cual ella no se lo esperaba, eso también aparecía en los mangas shoujo. Pero, era Renji, su amigo de la infancia, su mejor amigo, su más viejo conocido.

El viento los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, el anaranjado resplandor del sol les indicaba que pronto oscurecería lo que hizo que Rukia recodará que le prometió a Yuzu ayudarle con la cena.

- Me… me tengo que ir, es tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo ella apresurándose a alejarse de Renji – pero… - dudo – tenemos que aclarar esto – continuo sin voltear a ver al pelirrojo que la veía con incertidumbre – te veo en la terraza de Ichigo por la noche… ¿Sí? – termino.

Y se fue corriendo.

Renji se colocó las manos en las sienes y apretando su cabeza dijo para sí mismo - ¿Qué acabo de hacer? –

Y como resultado de todo esto tenemos a una Rukia muy preocupada durante la cena, acerca de la responsiva que le daría a su mejor amigo, y a un Ichigo pensando que hizo que se molestará y lleno de pensamientos acerca de Rukia.

.:: FIN DEL FLASHBACK ::.

Eso es lo que hacía Renji allí con Rukia a media noche, arriba de la casa de Ichigo, quien en ese momento no sabía que pensar, y su cuerpo lo detenía para que no cometiera estupideces.

* * *

**Autora: **hola a todos mis pequeños niños, tarde mil años en actualizar este fic, Gomen Nasai!, es que tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pase por depresiones, cambios de humor, una que otra bipolaridad jajajaja xD, pero sigo viva, gracias a todos los que me apoyarón con sus reviews ;0; los adoro, prometo actualizar esto y que este capitulillo sea de su agrado, sino acepto patadas =D!

Os amo. ¡¡REVIEWS!!


	3. ¿Que podemos perder?

**CAPITULO 3 - ¿Qué podemos perder?**

**By Sakurajin-chan **

**Sakurajin-chan: **Chan chan chan chan, muchos embrollos para que el amor se consuma… ¡oh por dios!

Bleach no es mío, es de Kubo Taito, que me lo puede regalar cuando quiera, mientras tanto hago este fic sin fines de lucro, solo soy una fanática enferma jojojojojo.

* * *

A veces la mente nos mete en embrollos del tamaño del Universo mismo, y hace que veamos cosas que no son, más si vislumbramos desde lejos las cosas que podrían ser y más aún si lo que nos motivan son unos celos curiosos.

.::Entrando en la Mente de Ichigo ::.

Rukia en la mente de Ichigo.

- Jojojojojojo, ese idiota de Ichigo ahora duerme como un bebé – decía mientras ponía su mano en su boca, con esa mirada de malévola burla… ¿malévola burla?

Renji en la mente de Ichigo.

- Sí, ni siquiera imagina que estamos aquí arriba, consumando nuestro secreto amor – el pelirrojo puso su mano sobre su frente y levantaba en son de gloria su cara al cielo.

.::Saliendo de la Mente de Ichigo::.

…¿Secreto amor?... ¿Qué querrían decir esas palabras juntas en una frase?... el shinigami sustituto sacudió su cabeza, esas eran estupideces, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento? Su mente se aclaro un poco y logro calmarse por un momento, pero aún así, la curiosidad estaba que lo mataba, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por el hecho de que estuvieran ambos solos ahí en la noche… solos… en la noche…

No, no podía dejar que esa duda embargará su mente toda la maldita noche, de una u otra forma tenía que dormir tranquilo, porque después de lo que paso por la tarde no podía sumarle una duda más a su intranquila y adolescente cabeza.

Fue entonces que con la mirada busco un lugar para esconderse, justo encontró el lugar perfecto, el tinaco*, era exactamente lo que buscaba, no estaba tan lejos de esos dos, además de que podría esconderse detrás; y así fue como sigilosamente se acerco a este y paro su oreja para escuchar.

Mientras tanto, Renji y Rukia por su parte estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos.

- Renji – dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz captando por completo la atención de ambos muchachos – Yo… - trato de proseguir, pero Renji no la dejo terminar.

- No tienes que decir nada – le replico el pelirrojo – Es mi culpa por decirte algo así tan de repente – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

- ¡¡No es cierto, fue mi culpa por preguntarte algo tan tonto!! – Levanto la voz Rukia – además… - dijo en tono más bajo –… de cierta forma no… me… molesta – termino rápido la frase para que lo rojo no le cubriera por completo la cara.

- _¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?_- Se pregunto mentalmente Ichigo, tratando de controlarse, no podría dejar que lo descubrieran, no sin antes saber que demonios había pasado entre Renji y Rukia.

- Es que – de nuevo la atención del pelinaranja fue captada por la dulce voz de Rukia – somos amigos desde hace tanto – una leve brisa sacudió el mechón de cabello que se hacía presente delante del juvenil rostro de ella, lo que ocasiono que las mejillas del Teniente imitaran el color de su cabello – que quizás yo… - prosiguió la pelinegra – alguna vez llegue a sentir algo igual por ti – termino directa y firme como solo ella podía ser - … pero… - dijo dudando antes de que la interrumpieran.

- Te deje ir – Renji termino la frase que su compañera comenzó – Fue mi culpa por no detenerte cuando debía hacerlo, ahora tu… - dijo con enfado hacia si mismo, desviando la mirada - … fui un idiota-.

La joven del Clan Kuchiki quedo sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, lo mismo que Ichigo, y bueno él no era nada tonto como para no saber por donde iba el asunto, y quizás, el rumbo que podía tomar; pero no podía dejar que lo descubrieran, sería muy vergonzoso, aunque podría hacer una entrada triunfal y "rescatar" a Rukia de aquella situación. Sí, quizás podía hacer eso antes de que ella dijera algo que no quisiera decir, pero que por el calor del momento lo hiciera, o peor aún: que dijera algo que si quisiera decir.

- ¡Idiota!, tu no me detuviste por mi bien – reclamo ella, sin darle tiempo a Ichigo de actuar – quizás… yo, me hubiera quedado contigo –

Renji la miró con sorpresa, que ella dijera eso, quería decir que era en serio. _"idiota" _se replico a si mismo, de haber comprendido eso en ese entonces, las cosas jamás hubieran dado ese giro tan drástico, no hubiera sido alejada de él, no hubiera ido al mundo humano, es más quizás no hubiera conocido a Ichigo. Porque vamos, era tan obvio que el y ella tenían algo especial, ella no lo veía como a todas las personas, había un brillo especial en sus ojos por así decirlo cuando se enfocaba en él. Pero si era posible que eso cambiara y el mismo tuviera esa oportunidad en las manos, no dejaría que pasará. Pero no ahora, quizás habían sido ya muchas emociones por un día.

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja estaba que se consumía de celos, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía haber dicho esas cosas ella?, de no haber sido las cosas como fueron, él jamás en su vida la hubiera conocido, gracias a todo eso se hizo su amigo, gracias a eso se hizo shinigami, gracias a eso su vida cambio, gracias a todo eso no sólo su vida cambio, sino que con ella él. ¿Cómo era posible que por la mente de Rukia pasaran dichas tonterías? Estuvo a punto de estallar cuando Renji lo sacó de sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

- Tonta, no te pongas tan seria de repente – dijo alborotando su negro cabello – ya es noche, si alguien nos ve aquí será extraño, así que mejor regresa a dormir – se levanto sin darle la cara a Rukia.

Al parecer eso había sido todo, Ichigo se sintió aliviado por un momento, Renji había tomado la mejor decisión de todas, _"aléjate rápido de ella"_ dijo para si mismo, ni siquiera él sabía de lo que era capaz si no se alejaba, aunque viendo aquella escena se calmo, y bajando la guardia decidió regresar a su cama una vez que el _"idiota cejas tatuadas"_ se fuera de su terraza. Sí, era un gran alivio que Renji dejará las cosas como estaban, porque si no… ¿sino que?... el pelinaranja no terminaba de asimilar su mezcla de sentimientos, quizás debía preguntarle a alguien que significaba todo eso… a Mizuiro y Keigo… no, si alguien como ellos se enteraban estaba muerto, el miedo invadió el rostro del chico, Chad… no, era extraño, Ishida, no el Quincy no le diría solo para ver la reacción del pelinaranja, pero eso lo platicaría con la almohada. Ahora estaba más tranquilo… ¿o era que estaba en el ojo del huracán?

Renji, dispuesto a irse se levanto, pero de repente algo le detuvo, su mano se sentía ligeramente cálida, giro el rostro para encontrarse con los profundos ojos de Rukia, y sintió que su mano era apretada con más fuerza, no solo su mano, sintió como algo le apretaba el corazón. Acorralado por ella, solo se dejo llevar.

Rukia usando el fuerte brazo del pelirrojo como soporte se levanto. Su corta estatura la dejo solamente llegar a la altura del pecho del muchacho.

Ella… lo abrazo.

La shinigami había atrapado a Renji con un abrazo, y bueno no solo a Renji y todo lo que a él se refería, sino que también Ichigo había queda en blanco ¿Qué era lo que sus ojos podían ver? Algo imposible sin duda algo pero que estaba presenciando. Crack… fue el único sonido que logro escuchar después de eso, no sabía que era, no sabía a que se refería, pero algo dentro de sí sonó.

- Podría funcionar – dijo Rukia dirigiendo la vista al asombrado joven, que por alguna extraña pero obvia razón no podía apartar la vista de esos profundos ojos.

- Rukia – al fin logro mover sus brazos Renji, y los utilizo para acercar más a Rukia hacia él. La apretó como si tuviera miedo de que se la arrebataran de nuevo, ¡demonios! Al fin tenía una oportunidad y no iba a dejarla ir, no de nuevo.

Por otro lado Rukia había pensado en eso detenidamente, durante la cena, mientras lo esperaba en el techo, mientras charlaban. Definitivamente Ichigo no le había dado indicios de nada, y aunque ella aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacía él había leído ya muchos mangas shoujo y había visto muchas novelas con Yuzu, como para no saber que era lo que sentía o asemejaba a lo que sentía por el shinigami sustituto. Aún así, para el no era mas que una buena amiga y sin malas intenciones se lo había dicho o se lo había hecho saber en variadas ocasiones. Así que ¿Qué de malo podría suceder si se quedaba un momento con Renji?

El Teniente la alejo con delicadeza un poco, para posar sus manos en sus hombros.

- ¿Estás segura? – le cuestiono antes de seguir con lo pensado.

- ¿Qué podemos perder? – respondió con ironía la pelinegra.

Ichigo no podía más ¿Cómo podían hacer eso delante de él? ¿Cómo Rukia podía permitirle a Renji hacer eso? ¡¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!! No había respuesta lógica para él pelinaranja en ese preciso momento, y mientras Renji se encaminaba peligrosamente hacia los labios de la joven Kuchiki, el cuerpo de Ichigo no pudo retener más la furia.

Y en ese preciso momento sonó el móvil de Rukia. Haciendo que ella y Renji se separarán y haciendo que Ichigo perdiera la concentración de lo que hacia y resbalará de la orilla del techo…

- Un hollow – dijeron a unisono Rukia y Renji

* * *

Hay esta otro capitulo, espero que les agrade, se aceptan patadas, maldiciones, pero de preferencia Reviews, para los que querían Renji x Rukia ahí esta, su oportunidad de oro… lastima que soy eterna fan del IchiRuki *seponeunabandaenlacabezaconIxR* jojojo.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews *-* ¡¡¡Benditos Sean!!!

Matta Ne


End file.
